1. Field of Invention
A partially pre-assembled table or cart construction having particular application in supporting gas cooking grills.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A brochure entitled "Assembly Instructions & Parts List" for outdoor gas grills, further identified as Stock No. 42681, dated December, 1987, and published by the assignee of this present application, is representative of typical prior art. Even a cursory observation of the brochure will indicate the relatively complex and frustrating process of subassembling and assembling the various component parts of a cart and grill unit. There is a multiplicity of components required for completion of the assembly by an ultimate consumer. The procedure is frustrating and time consuming, to say the very least. The particular prior art unit of the brochure merely exemplifies a universal problem which is of equal concern in the various competitive devices presently being marketed.
Prior art devices, often require at least six assembly "steps", and each step requires additional subassembly steps. It will be further noted from the aforementioned publication, that assembly requires several tools including a blade screwdriver, a phillips screwdriver, an adjustable wrench and a pair of pliers.